


Animal I have Become

by Raven_Sionis



Category: Gotham (TV), The Strain (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/Raven_Sionis
Summary: Another story that involves Raven Cobblepot but this time during a vampire apocalypse, she goes on a supply run and then on her way home she gets kidnapped! Now Quinlan has to go out and rescue her along with her son Elijah who tags along with him. Will they save her? Stay tuned for more!
Kudos: 4





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a three-chapter story because of the way it seems to be going.

It was dark outside, the sky was black, it reminded of this episode SpongeBob where he ends up in that one place. Rock Bottom? He mentions that it wasn’t just dark but advanced darkness or whatever, that is what it was like. The streets were dimly lit as I was making my home from what should have been a quick supply run. These damned vampires at least that is what I call them were all over the city! My hands gripped the wheel of the car, I only made out alive because oh what was his name? Thomas, yeah that was it, he was always around wherever I was at it was driving me insane! I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I just need to get back to the spot that Quinlan picked out for us to hide at. He was watching my son Elijah for me, although I had to fight tooth and nail for him to let me go out on this supply run. I knew how to handle myself I have proven it to him a million times, at least that was what it felt like. I stepped on the breaks when I saw someone on the road when I finally got a better look at who they were I growled. What could he possibly want? I am pretty sure I thanked him for saving me. I was going to regret this big time I opened the car door and stepped out. 

“What do you want? Was a simple thank you for saving me not enough for you?” I had venom in my tone.

“I suggest you address me with respect, I am after all the one has saved your life on countless occasions, I also have been keeping your secret after all this time.” He stepped towards me with a grin plastered on his face. 

“I suggest you don’t come any closer or I will let you have a taste of a silver bullet.” Before I could even reach in my car for my gun he already had me in his grasp. He kept one arm around my waist while I struggled to get myself free. 

“I think it’s past your bedtime.” He pulled out a white cloth and held it right by my nose.

It caught me by surprise, I didn’t have time to try and not to breathe through my nose, I felt my eyes growing heavy and my body was struggling to keep itself awake. 

“Don’t fight it, Raven.” He whispered. 

That was the last thing I heard. I felt myself slowly waking up, my head was all foggy and still heavy. My eyes took a bit to clear up the blurriness I was seeing, I slowly sat up and felt something weighing me down a little. Shit! My eyes followed a long chain leading towards a block in the center of this round padded white room. No, no, no! This cannot be happening! 

I screamed, “LET ME GO!” I stood up and screamed out “LET ME GO!” again. I heard the door open and that devil of a man stepped inside. 

“Good you are awake, I brought you some strawberries, I know they are your favorite.” 

When he walked over and held out the platter of strawberries out to me I just kept giving a cold stare. 

“You really should eat something, it will make you feel better.” He picked one up, gently placing the tray of strawberries down. Then placed the strawberry on my lips. “Open up darling, I promise you I didn’t do anything to them. 

I caved and took a bite of the strawberry if he had done something would show signs soon. “Hmm, it would be better if it had chocolate dip.” 

“I will make sure to get some for you next time.” He was smiling at me, obviously happy that I had listened to him. 

But I hate to tell him there won’t be a next time because I plan on getting out of here. 

“Good, thank you.” I simply said. 

“I will be back to check on you later. Make sure to eat those up before they go bad.” He smirked and took his leave. 

Thank the heavens, I wanted to punch him. Now, it was time to figure out how to get out of this dreadful place. My eyes scanned the room I was in not finding anything to help plan my escape. This room literary escape proof! I couldn’t even break the chain that was connected to this mental collar around my neck. Without my spellbook I was nothing, it was the source of my power along with a gold ring that had a demon incrested on it. 

“Damn it, it looks like I have to wait for a miracle to happen.” I groaned in frustration, I sat back down on the floor and ate away at the strawberries. 

{Later that same night} 

-Quinlan-

“Where is she? She should have been back by now.” 

“I’m sure she is fine, knowing her she is probably looking for more alcohol to stock up on.” 

I kept my eyes locked on her sister, she decided to break out a board game called CLUE to play with Elijah. I didn’t believe her something was wrong and he knew it.

“I’m going out to look for her.’ I walked over to the coat rack where I kept my sword. 

“I think you worry about her too much.” She said placing the character she was using in a room. 

“That's because he likes her.” Elijah chimed in. 

“I’m going to leave now.” I turned around to leave but then I heard Zeena say “Wait!” “What is it now?” I asked, slightly annoyed. 

“If she is in trouble, please bring her home where she will be safe. I don’t know what we would do without her.” 

“I promise I will get her home.” 

I meant it too, I was going to find her and get her back. She did mean a lot to me when we first met each other we just connected something I hadn’t felt in a while. Plus, we were a larger group then but we decided to split up. It made it harder for the Master to locate everyone. 

“I’m helping.” 

I stopped and turned around to see her son standing there. 

“No, you are not, go back home this is too dangerous for you.” 

“I’m helping rather you want me to or not.” He put down his backpack and took out a handgun. 

“Where on earth did you get that?” I walked over to him and took it from him.

“My mother gave it to me for emergency purposes. And yes I know how to use it, give it back.” 

“What about your aunt?” I handed him the handgun back. 

“I told her I was going to the bathroom, which then I snuck out through the window to catch up with you.” 

“Your mother and aunt are going to kill me for this…” I mumbled before turning on my heel to walk off. “You better keep up.” 

“Don’t worry I can keep up!” He picked up his backpack and sprinted after him. 


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan, Elijah, Zeena, and Vaun all team up together to find and save Raven, once they find a spot that had yet to be checked they find a dead end and need to call for backup.

-Zeena- 

“Elijah, you okay? You’ve been in this bathroom for quite a bit.” I knocked on the door to check up on him. 

I didn’t hear anything back from, I really didn’t want to open the door just to make sure he was okay but I had no choice. “Elijah, if you are in here I am coming in!” I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. Pushing the door open slowly, I poked my head in and saw no signs of him in the bathroom. I then saw the window was open and the screen was popped right off of it. 

“Oh, you are so dead, mister,” I said through gritted teeth. 

I grabbed my backpack and my sword, fun fact I hate using guns unless I really need to use one. But so far my sword has not failed me. Well, here I go, I sighed and opened the front door I took one big step out of the house making sure to close the door. It was long before a vampire came out of the shadows and started running towards me. I had my sword ready to slice it’s head clean off, I gripped onto the handle and held my ground, waiting for it to get closer. Then there was a bang! The vampire dropped on the ground with a thud. 

“What the hell! Who just stole my kill!?” I turned around with rage in my eyes, then I saw Vaun standing there with a smug grin.

“What the hell are you doing out here alone?” He asked as he made his way over to me. 

“Oh, I just thought I would go hunting for vampires to pass the time,” I said with sarcasm in my tone, 

“That is not needed, young lady.” 

“I thought it was needed. But, fine, I’m out here alone looking for Elijah because he snuck off with Quinlan who went looking for my sister, Raven.” I sheathed my sword. Feeling quite frustrated at that moment. 

“Why don’t I tag along? It’s not wise to be out here alone during the night.” 

“Fine, you can tag along with me. Wait, why are doing in my neighborhood anyway?” I asked while giving him a slight smirk. 

“I was actually going to stop by to see how you and the others were doing.’ He said. 

“Aww, well, I am sorry you had to find out that everyone basically got separated.” 

“I am here to help.” He gave me a reassuring smile. 

-Quinlan- 

“So, is it true? Do you like my mom?” Elijah tugged on my coat and asked. 

“Your mother does mean a lot to me, so, yes it is true,” I said, looking down at him. 

“How will you two kiss?” He asked giving me this curious look. 

“I don’t think you should be asking these kinds of questions.” I wasn’t really sure how to even answer that. 

“But I want to know…” He said while pouting. 

“I will tell you when you are a little older.” Although, by then I am sure he will figure out that there wasn’t a way to that. 

“Oh, okay. Does that also include wondering how you two will make babies?” 

“Elijah… be quiet.” Must he ask so many questions? 

“Fine…” He said grumpily. 

So far they only encountered a few strigoi while they were out looking for Elijah’s mother. She had to be somewhere in this city. We did get lucky enough to find an abandoned car which made traveling the city easier. I finally stopped in front of the Mayfair hotel to collect my thoughts, she had to be somewhere, we checked everywhere. 

“Why is that hotel so dark looking?” Elijah had asked from the backseat of the car.

“Probably because it is now abandoned,” I said looking at it, could his mother be in there? 

-Raven- 

I was sitting on the floor trying to plan out my escape, even though it wasn’t working well. I had zero weapons around me and no solid escape route. The least he could have done was put something in here, I was bored out of my mind! I groaned and ended up laying on the hard floor, oh great here he comes… I didn’t want to sit up just yet, my eyes narrowed at his legs then trailed upwards. 

“Why didn’t you put anything in here to keep me entertained?” My tone clearly showed annoyance. “Also, when do you plan on letting me go? This place is like super boring.” I then set myself up, god that floor. “Why didn’t you put carpet in here? This floor is just god awful, way too hard on my back.” I could tell he was getting annoyed with this, “Oh, another question, why do you always wear suits does it make you feel like you are hot or something? Like I mean you are decent looking but still.” 

He then punched the padded wall out of anger. “Be quiet!” 

“Why don’t you make me!” I growled at him. 

That was probably a bad thing to say. I got up to run but soon realized that I was still trapped inside this room with nowhere to go. 

“Oh, I can easily do that, darling.” He smirked and pulled out a muzzle from his pocket. 

“Ah, shit…” I mumbled softly. I was not expecting him to have one of those on hand. 

He took a few steps towards me and before he could put it on I managed to bite his hand, which resulted in me getting slapped and pinned to the wall so he could put that muzzle on me.

“There, now that should make you behave.” He had this lustful look in eyes. 

I then felt him unbutton my pants and slid them down, you have to be kidding me? This can’t be happening! Oh, god, where was Quinlan when you needed him! 

-Quinlan- 

We decided to check the hotel out, but before I could make any official plans I had received a text from Zeena asking if Elijah was with me. Which then lead me to go pick her and Vaun up, which now we were stronger in numbers. 

“I really don’t think it would be a good idea to have Elijah with us.” I knew he wanted to help save his mother but this was dangerous. 

“Don’t worry he will be fine as long as he stays with us,” Vaun said leading us towards away inside the hotel.

“Stop it, he is coming with us and we are going to get his mother” Zeena pushed us out of the way and marched on. 

“I can handle myself,” Elijah said as he went off to catch up with his aunt.

Once we were inside, we were met with a flight of stairs. 

“Is this some sick cruel joke?” Zeena was obviously not impressed. 

“Afraid not, come on,” I said scanning to see how long they went on for. 

All I wanted was to have Raven back, she made me feel whole and less of a monster. She looked to me to protect her whenever she got scared, she would come into my room at night and cuddle up next to me when she felt lonely. I just hope I wouldn’t find her dead… 

“This is a dead end!” Elijah was the first to reach the very top of the stairs, he turned around with anger in eyes. 

“What!” I couldn’t believe this. 

“Damn it, were going to need Fet for this.” Zeena whipped out her phone. 

Don’t worry Raven we’re coming to save you. 


End file.
